Blood of Love
by Little Benzai-Ten
Summary: Two former teammates meet in the final battle. Hoping for them to be together in the afterlife, Sasuke attempts to run through them both with his sword, but Naruto moves. Sasuke dies in his arms and a guilt ridden Naruto wants nothing more than to follow him. Can the Kazekage save the 7th Hokage from himself or will he watch the blonde fade into nothing. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-he is a sex toy for Sasuke and Gaara. ****I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do not make any money from this story; in fact I lose money writing since the time it takes could be more productive and spent earning money at work. –That's what I call dedication. **

**This story will contain YAOI-boys love- turn back now if you do not wish to read a romance story between two men. Gaara/Naruto, with slight Sasuke/Naruto. ****I cried the whole time I wrote this, hopefully, it draws some feeling from everyone who reads it. There is blood, pain and there are character deaths: proceed with caution.**

**Please read and review-I'm always interested in hearing what people think! (No flames please) This is the first of a kind for me, I have never written a battle scene to the magnitude it is in this story. It is also the first true hurt/comfort fiction I have ever written. **

**For XxRussiasMinionxx****, as she was the first to review 'The Last Chip' in completed form.  
**

* * *

**Blood of the Loved**

**Chapter 1: End of the War**

The wind crackled with chakra, the very air was charged with the energy pent up in the clouds, ready to be released at any moment on the shinobi below. The wind blew fiercely, whipping around the fighters with a vengeance. Grunts and screams, bloody gurgles and death rattles sounded all around as ninja from both sides took the lives of their opponents.

The battle had not ended when Uchiha Madara fell at the hands of his most faithful subordinate, Zetsu, who was later annihilated by Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, the cursed clan. The third in command was Kabuto, who was killed weeks earlier by the team of Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi- resurrected via jutsu from the former Konoha medic ninja.

With both Madara and Zetsu dead, it was Sasuke left to lead the troops. He had drove them with one goal, to kill everyone inhabiting Konohagakure, his former village, the ones who ordered his clan's destruction at the hands of his older brother, then declare Itachi a rogue ninja, an enemy to the village. Konoha made his life hell and Sasuke vowed that they would pay.

He walked through the foggy battle ground with his chokutō pulled from its scabbard. As enemies charged him he cut them down with ease, Allied Shinobi Forces, fell at his feet clinching their precious hitai-ate as if they were life lines. The cowards hid behind their village name as if they were children holding on to their mother's skirts. They were weak; every one of them, strength was based on self-reliance and not relying on a weak dobe of a teammate to save their life.

Onyx black eyes scanned the battle, watching bodies clash together and twist as they were stuck by jutsu. Every ninja looking for an opponent after the one they just killed fell. There was only one he truly wanted to see, the only way he could ever be free. Sasuke must kill his greatest weakness, the current life's breath of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto.

When Madara was alive, he would have captured Naruto for sealing instead of killing him with his ownbare hands. But the Bijū held little interest to him and with Nagato dead, Naruto was able to destroy the Gedō Mazō, so even if he did want the Biju, there was no sealing summons for them to be held. At the destruction of the Gedō Mazō the sealed Bijū were released. Sabaku no Gaara of Suna was able to absorb Shukaku back into his body, while the others were resealed into reincarnations of their former hosts. Naruto was the one he wanted, the one he needed to kill if he wanted to destroy the heart of his former village.

Raven fringe blew into his face from the wind as blood of his newest victim splattered on his face. He did not blink an eye as the crimson fluid touched his flesh, he may be the last but he was still and Uchiha, damn it and the Uchiha is a fierce battle clan. With another swing of his chokutō he cut down another of the Allied Shinobi Forces. His sharingan fought to activate, but he held it back. His eyes were still sensitive and he was saving them for the golden haired ninja.

"Sasuke-kun!" if he wasn't an Uchiha he would roll his eyes. He looked at the woman before him, moss green eyes burned in determination. Her pink hair blew around her large forehead. "Please, come home. Give this up, Danzo is gone; Naruto has ensured your life when you return."

"There is nothing _Konoha_ can do for me" he spit the village name as if it were poison on his lips.

"I'm there, I love you Sasuke-kun." She proudly declared.

"I do not love you, I will never love you"

"I will not be a burden, I will take you down" She shouted as she pulled her chakra into her hands. She charged at him, with one swift hand motion he batted her out of the way as if the years of her hard training had been for nothing.

Sasuke stalked toward her battered body, not even a good warm up is all he could think as he saw her lying motionless on the ground, her head twisted in an awkward angle. He pulled lightning into his hands, his eyes activated and began spinning wildly as he raised his arm to give the death blow to the pink bitch that made his and Naruto's childhood miserable by fawning over him.

"AAAAAHHHHH" without warning Sasuke was vaulted several meters away, his cheek throbbing with the force of the blow it sustained. He looked up, seeing the one he wanted.

"Leave Sakura-chan out of this Uchiha, your battle is with me as Hokage" Naruto declared his new position, affective as of three days prior. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of him, although his mind felt hate and loathing, his heart fluttered at the sight of his blonde haired, blue eyed opponent.

Forcing the emotion down, he stood ready to take on the man who finally realized his dreams.

Naruto's gut clinched as he looked upon the one who had become his reason for living. Every morning he woke early to train, to bring back Sasuke, he would then eat, to maintain his strength so he could bring back Sasuke, he then would see to his Hokage duties, to ensure Sasuke had a home to come back to, he would eat more for strength, train then go to bed, to be rested to continue his actions to bring the last Uchiha home. Sasuke was the sun around which Naruto revolved, his waking thoughts and his unconscious dreams were full of thoughts and memories about his former revenge seeking teammate.

He fought down a shuttered breath as he closed his eyes for a few moments. His whisker-like scars darkened slightly and blood began to pool under the skin of his eye lids, making them appear to be coated in a veil of cosmetics. He opened his eyes once more; Sasuke expected to see sky blue but instead looked into the burning sun. His irises were dominated by a yellow orange hue, with red, orange and gold flecks reflecting in their depths. The normally round pupil turned horizontal, like that of a frog.

Sasuke felt the chakra swirling around them before his sensitive eyes picked it up. It flowed in and around and out of the Uzumaki's body, matching his natural chakra rhythm. The chakra flow gathered in strength and Sasuke new his chakra reserves were even more out matched than they had ever been against his former friend. But, what the raven haired man lacked in chakra, between the two, he more than made up for it with his skill and emotionless demeanor in battle.

Lightning cracked around them as the rain fell in heavy sheets, soaking all on the field within mere moments.

The Hakage pulled two kunai from his weapons pouch and swirled his wind nature chakra though them. Naruto charges his dreams, sloshing through the mud created by the rain and the blood of the fallen shinobi

Bringing his weapon downward to slash at his opponent, Naruto is stopped by the blade of the chokutō, ringing of metal on metal rang in his ears. He thrust his other wind charged kunai toward his opponent's midsection. Sasuke jumps back before any more damage was done other than a cut on his gray shirt.

This time, the Uchiha charged, throwing his body weight behind his chokutō with a diagonal slash downward. Naruto stopped the blade with one of his own, the thrust his other arm forward, landed a punch on his assailant.

"You need to come home" he yelled as he pulled backward.

"Not after what they did to my brother. You have no Idea how Itachi felt" He growled, attacking again, pouring more chakra into his blade, his sharingan spinning wildly.

"You do not know what Itachi felt-the guilt of killing your own family. My mom died after my birth and my father died sealing Kyuubi in me. And the villagers hated me for it. Don't tell me you know what Itachi felt, because you are not qualified." He defended against Sasuke's attacks, taking steps forward as he moved on the offensive in his own stance.

"What about what they did to me? They took my family, you never had one; don't tell me you know what it felt like"

"I did have a family once, then he left me and I dedicated my life to bringing him back to me like he dedicated his life to avenging his guilty clan. The villagers blamed me for killing my dad, then they blamed me for chasing you away and not being able to bring you back" the blonde began attacking with a stronger fury of moves and motions, all of which Sasuke countered, his face was impassive, yet confusion radiated from him.

"Yet, you wanted to be the Hokage of that damn place. Nothing would have ever come between you and that dream" Naruto wrapped and arm around the Uchiha as he blocked the chokutō with his kunai. He leaned in, lips just brushing Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I would have left the village in an instant to be with you" Naruto whispered in his ear Sasuke fought to keep his heart from bursting, before Naruto jumped back, pulling his kunai up Sasuke's back as he did.

The kunai carved though his shirt, slicing the Uchiha crest in half, but miraculously missed breaking the skin. Sasuke shrugged the tattered shirt off his shoulders.

Taking advantage of the moment, Naruto charged, intent on driving a kunai into Sasuke, paralyzing him and taking him home. Sasuke parried his thrust, reacting on instinct with a flick of the wrist, bringing his sword up. He swung the chokutō with such velocity, only the sharingan could follow it. Lunging forward he stabbed Naruto in his side, knocking him off balance. The blonde stumbled backward and collapsed in pain.

He looked at Sasuke with his yellow eyes, blazing with fire and drive to bring the last of the Uchiha home. The raven's eyes spun wildly, blending crimson and black faster than a normal eye could see. He looked into the Hokage's eyes, intent on capturing him in a world of nightmares, forcing him to see the scene he had walked in on, the moment he saw his parent's blood. Time seemed to grind to a halt around him; days of torture would be accomplished in mere moments of time.

Ravens, flew out of the slanted-pulped eyes, leaving feathers fluttering to the ground in their wake. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked upon one who he knew was gone, the one who did everything in his power to save him.

"Aniki" he whispered, looking at the image of his brother.

"Foolish little brother. With my final moments resurrected, I told you to go home"

"Konoha is not my home, Itachi"

"I did not say Konoha, I said _home_. Home is a place where someone still thinks of you."

"All want me dead, I have no home"

"What off Naruto? Does he not think of you?"

"He only wants me to come back to Konoha, to say he beat an Uchiha." Sasuke spat

"No, Sasuke, you are wrong"

"He could never beat me, he is weak. Why implant him with your chakra"

"He is the Hokage"

"You still pledge your allegiance to Konoha, even after your second death. Brother, you're the fool"

"I pledge my allegiance to Naruto, above his position as the Hokage. He has the ability to change our world. With him, there will be great peace, but, he needs you."

"He doesn't need me"

"You are his strength, Sasuke, your eyes are powerful, yet you are blind. Ask yourself, why you have not killed him when you were more than able many times. Always, you diverted the killing blow just enough to keep it from being fatal." With that Itachi faded into the distance, "You love him" sounded as a whisper, leaving Sasuke at a loss and in real time.

Naruto stood; in sage mode his normal healing was accelerated. Why Sasuke did not attack was beyond him, yet it gave him enough time to stop the bleeding in his side. He watched as Sasuke turned his face toward his, a fleeting emotion passed the onyx orbs, a look of pure hurt and confusion.

"Sa…suke…" Naruto's voice cracked with emotion

The voice seemed to pull the young Uchiha back to the current situation. A thin mask fell over his eyes, clouding them from his former best friend's probing gaze. His small talk with Itachi rattled him to the core.

With blinding speed, he appeared before the blond and wrapped his arms around him, chokutō in hand. He closed his eyes as he allowed the heat from the Hokage's body radiate into his skin, thawing a small portion of his icy shell. He inhaled the spicy natural smell of his chakra, the earthy smell of his sweat, metallic scent of his dried blood. Pinpricks of pain pulled behind his half-mast eyelids, his vision blurred and a solo tear creped down his cheek. Without a choice, he angled his sword, ready to thrust it into his former teammate's back.

Naruto closed his eyes, relishing the feel of being in the raven's arms, even amidst the battle. Screams and moans sounded around them, yet, he couldn't hear it. He had dreamed of being held by the Uchiha for what felt like ages of waking to a cold and lonely bed. His world spun as he felt the pure potential power of his sinewy muscles around him. The air sizzled with electricity around him, smelling like ozone, he smelled of mud and brimstone imprinting over the former smell of clean snow which was now soiled.

He looked up into the raven's fathomless noir eyes, his heart clinching when he saw the tear track.

"Sasuke" his hand came up to caress the face of his love. Slowly, he moved his lips closer gently brushing his with Sasuke's.

The Uchiha's eyes opened slightly before pushing closer to the warmth provided by Naruto. His heart burst from his chest. The abyss of vengeance had pulled him so far from the edge; he had no hope of returning to his home. He couldn't live without him, but to live with him would destroy the blonde's light by his darkness. A second tear fell down his alabaster cheek. If they could not be together in this life time, perhaps they could be together after life. He drew the kiss even tighter before thrusting his chokutō toward Naruto's back.

Feeling the unusual movement of Sasuke's arm, Naruto shifted in panic. He berated himself for jumping to the side in his fear; he is the Hokage after all. He looked up into Sasuke's face, expecting to see anger at his mistrust but his face looked painful. The raven coughed, showering Naruto's face with drops of his blood. Looking down, he saw the long metal sword buried in the last of the Uchiha's abdomen. Had he not have moved, it would have pierced his own flesh.

"Sasuke?" he looked at him in question, trying to let his logic override the hurt and betrayal he felt at the rogue's action.

"There are many things I wish I could do over, mostly I wish I would have been there with you when you finally reached your dream" Sasuke muttered as he collapsed on his former teammate, unable to hold his weight anymore. Naruto lowered him gently to the ground, cradling him in his arms.

"My dream was to bring you home."

"You are my home, Naruto. I wanted us to leave this world together." Sasuke said, cradling into Naruto's chest for warmth against the shivers starting to ravage his body. He was so cold.

"You are not going to die, Sasuke. Not like this." He declared though falling tears. Sasuke raised a hand and weakly touched Naruto's cheek.

"I was alone in life; death will be no different, until you join me someday. I love you, Dobe" he said the last insult with a smirk, remembering their days of child angst when they were Konoha Team 7.

"I love you, Sasuke. I will hold you until the end of our time together,"…_and I will follow you soon_, he disregarded the slowing down of the fighting.

With the last of his strength, Sasuke pulled Naruto's face to his, drawing his lips into an intimate embrace. His head fell back when his heart stopped beating, stopping Naruto's in the process. The blonde ninja began to plead with any kami above to not take his love away and leave him lonely once more, but his begging was in vain. Kyuubi howled in his head, clawing to get out.

Across the battle field, Gaara crushed his most recent opponent in a tight sand coffin. He heard it, he could hear Kyuubi howling. Since allowing Shukaku back into his body, he gained the ability to talk to Naruto and Kyuubi as well as the other jinchūriki and their bijuu telepathically when they were relatively close to one another, as long as the relationship between host and parasite were agreeable.

Shutters flared down his spine as he opened his mind, felling where the Kyuubi container was and headed to his location in all haste. He arrived in time to see six tails fluttering behind the blonde cloaked in bubbles of red-orange chakra. Sasuke lay at his feet; Naruto removed the sword from the body and collapsed on his chest. He cried, long hard sobs, retreating further into himself with each inhale. The seventh tail began to bubble into shape in his despair.

"Naruto…"Gaara called to him, drawing his attention.

"He wanted us to die together. I didn't trust him and flinched" He screamed as the seventh tail took full form. He screamed longer, releasing chakra energy to radiate over the battle field causing a break in the dwindling fighting. Taking tabs, the Allied Shinobi Forces clearly outnumbered the opposition but they did not celebrate as they watched the anguish twisting from the Hokage.

Realizing that someone could get hurt, Gaara wrapped a bubble of sand around him and the now standing Naruto. He was confident his sand armor would hold as he moved forward to pull the blonde into an embrace. The Kazekage was never one for affection but the reason for changing his life needed it.

The chakra cloak felt like an inferno, but his sand held firm. Slowly, he felt Naruto's body relax as he fell unconscious. He dropped the sand bubble, holding the Hokage against his body, he looked around the field. The forces were surrounding them watching with baited breath. Several were too exhausted to move.

"Bring the Uchiha" he commanded to his brother who looked to sustain minimal damage. He headed toward the fallen gate of Konohagakure, taking the blonde to bed. He would be there when he woke up.

The rain fell harder, scrubbing the land of crimson flowing rivers.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, I will be on hiatus until December 8****th**** or so. I am hoping your enjoyed chapter 1! Please leave the reviews, it makes me want to write more, hopefully I can find time during my hiatus to write a little bit here and there to have chapter 2 ready to go when I am back! More reviews=faster update time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKK! It was a long hiatus, but well worth it for the 4.0 GPA! Now, I am trying to work on updating all my stories (and I am working on pulling together two one-shots)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-he is a sex toy for Sasuke and Gaara. I do not own the character rights…blahblahblah I do not make any money from this story; in fact I lose money writing since the time it takes could be more productive and spent earning money at work. –That's what I call dedication. **

**Please read and review-I'm always interested in hearing what people think! (No flames please) This is the first of a kind for me and I need assistance in the guiding the execution of it. I'm doing my best to keep the characters as close to the anime as possible, but this is something not dealt with in the Anime, so I'm not really sure how they would all react.  
**

**Happy Friday and Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

**Blood of the Love**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Sasuke**

The steady drip, drip, drop of the intravenous fluids sounded in cadence with the rhythmic beeping from the heart machine. Combined, the sounds resonated through the room bouncing off of the sterile white walls of the hospital rooms and fell on deaf ears.

Two occupants resided in the room. One man, spikey red head with snow white flesh stretched over high cheek bones and a pert nose. Dark circles rimmed teal eyes from lack of sleep to protect his village and ones he cared for from the Bijū Shukaku, sealed within him. The man sat in a worn out chair keeping watch over the only one in the world who could understand the pain of his past. A young man, blonde with tawny skin, laid unmoving in a bed under snow white sheets, his body lightly bruised in places but overall healed. It was the man's mental injuries keeping him in the motionless state.

Occasionally, temperature sensors would sound at deafening levels and orange chakra would rise from the immobile body. The bubbling, searing hot chakra would soon pull back into the body when the body could feel the caress of sand all over, in a silent show of support.

"G-Gaara-san" The red head tore his eyes from the blond and turned toward the newcomer. Naruto's assistant, Hyuuga Hinata, stepped into the room with a solemn face. "How is he?"

"Physically healed, occasional Kyuubi flair ups, but he has not stirred. He has retreated into his own mind." He was straight to the point, not one to mince words.

"Do you think he is with the Kyuubi?" a nod was all the assistant received in response. "Could you enter and tell him he is needed. Sasuke is to be buried, today at three, in his family plot. Due to respect for Naruto, the people decided he will be allowed to have a small funeral with just those who were the closest."

Silence fell over them as Gaara contemplated the request. It would be a violation of Naruto's privacy, but he would want to tell his dream good-bye. He decided it was worth the risk and nodded.

"Thank you, Gaara-san. We have all lost so many we love, many children will grow up without their parents. Naruto needs to get better for them." The hurt was clear in her large lavender eyes; her lover was one of the many who died during the war. It happened just over a year ago protecting her and Naruto, shortly after, she found out she was pregnant and withdrew from being a full time ninja. "I will stay here has long as you are in his mind."

"That is not necessary, you may go" He dismissed the small women quickly. She slipped out of the door, pulling it closed behind her, she would stand guard outside in the chance that a nurse would came to check. She had a feeling that the Kazekage would not want to be disturbed.

"Naruto, I'm going to come in to Kyuubi's room, please be there" he whispered into Naruto's ear. Gaara coated the room in a layer of sand, just in case Kurama reacted horribly to him entering Naruto's mind. He gently lowered the thin white blanket down to the protruding hip bones of the motionless man. Then he lifted the hospital gown up the tawny chest and placed a pale hand on the toned stomach. Concentrating he pulled the seal forward so it the black swirl and other lines were exposed. Gaara laid his forehead onto the stomach, aligning their seals.

He was instantly pulled into a dark and dank room. A large cage stood before him revealing the tanned raccoon he housed. The room of the bijuu originally reflected the way the host felt about their demon, however, when the demon and jinchūriki are good terms; the room reflects what the demon wants. The first time Gaara had been in the room, it was sunny and deserted, reflecting the hosts feeling that the demon made him feel like he stood out and was all alone, because of it. Now, Shukaku had more freedom and was granted the ability to change the room.

"Shukaku" Gaara spoke in a raspy voice as he waded through the knee deep grass on the ground. The form of the large demon came into view, glowing gold eyes opened and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" The normally energetic tanuki lacked the usual energy. Its tanned body and blue splotches seemed dull compared to normal.

"Have you talked to Kurama?"

"As if I would talk to that arrogant, self-righteous, kit of a bitch. Besides, it's not like it would listen, all Kurama has done for the past few days is howl. It is bringing me down man!" The tanuki forced more energy into his voice as it raised its two forelimbs to the sky. It then plopped unceremoniously back onto the ground, sending a wall of air from its huge body at impact, ruffling the grass.

"I need you to see if you can hear Naruto in the room with Kurama."

"Why would I do something crazy like that, do you know what Kurama is like when I enter its mind?!" Gaara gave no answer; he just stared at his bijuu, willing it to check. Eventually the raccoon closed its glowing eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"I hear someone crying, it don't sound like Kurama. Poor kid, I always liked him." The jinchūriki's eyes widened when he heard Naruto was crying.

"No, you didn't" Gaara spoke nonchalantly as he headed for a large wooden door in the corner of the room.

"Don't go in there!" Shukaku screamed as it watched it's host progressed across the field. Its tan tail lashed out wrapping around the red head.

"I need to talk to Naruto" He dissolved into sand grains and slid from the grasp of the bijuu. His body reformed directly in front of the door to Naruto's mind. Intricate, wave like carvings surrounded the portal. The door itself contained a carved depiction of the nine tails fox, basking in the sun on a large field. Gaara grabbed the large golden door knob representing the sun and spun it as far as it would turn, then he slowly pushed the door open, wood scrapped against wood at the motion.

"Cub" Shukaku called after Gaara, when the redhead turned and looked at it for the uncharacteristic softness in its voice, the demon continued, "take care of him, okay?" the Kazekage nodded as he walked into the adjoining room.

The Kyuubi room was illuminated by a simulated sky above, the seeming twilight hours cast the room in a low lighting and shadows amplified by the low lying clouds. The ground was a large field with flowing grass waves in the cold breeze, dead flowers and trees broke up the grass. Rain fell calmly over the land, bouncing off Gaara's head and shoulders. He could hear whimpers from across the land, over the small bluff.

He proceeded onward, ignoring the warning growls that sent shivers down his spine. At the top of the hill he could look down into the valley carved by a river, next to the water he could make out a large dark body, he knew it had to be the nine tails fox.

Gaara approached the huddled orange mass, the sound of the whimpers and tears grew louder. A deep growl caused him to stop.

"What are you doing in here?" Kyuubi snapped its head in the direction of the Kazekage; it snapped its large jaws revealing sharp, white teeth nearly as long as Gaara is tall. The Bijuu's glowing orange eyes with vertical, black pupils stared at the intruder, intent on protecting the one wrapped in its tails.

"I need to talk to Naruto", the red head said without showing fear.

"He is resting; he has been through enough and doesn't need…."

"It's ok Kyu" a small voice interrupted the booming one of the fox demon. Gaara looked to the direction of the speaker.

Bright, watery blue eyes peered through the fur of the tails, which were wrapped around them like a fortress. They seemed to glow in waning sun light peering through the rain clouds. Bright blonde locks stood out in stark contrast to the dimness of the room. Without any more delay Gaara move toward him, ignoring the deep growl from the Kyuubi.

Tails slid to the side, allowing Gaara to enter the protective haven they provide. He sat down next to the blond, unsure of what to do next. As Kazekage, he learned to be more tolerant of people, and how to be in the same room with several people at once, but he was not sure what to do to offer comfort to the man who changed his life. Tentatively, he placed a pale hand on the shoulder of his friend and offered a few awkward pats.

Naruto rolled over, pulling his face from the warm softness of the Kyuubi's belly. His eyes met with teal in a questioning look as to his intentions in the bijuu room. The redhead dropped his hand and it fell to the ground by his side.

"Wh-why are you here, Gaara?" his voice small and horse from lack of use.

"It is time for you to come back to us"

Naruto shook his head

"It is time, Naruto. They are having a small funeral service for Sasuke…" He was interrupted by a growl from Kurama when he spoke the name of the last Uchiha, Naruto's eyes glassed over with unshed tears.

"I just want to stay here…"

"You need to be there for his soul to be laid to rest appropriately," he took a step closer to the blonde

"I love him, Gaara" Naruto took a step forward and rested his head on Gaara's shoulder, his hands wrapped loosely around the red head's waist. Tears began to fall, mixing with the rain that had already soaked the maroon material.

"I know and he needs you there today," Gaara gently pet his friends back.

Naruto pulled back, breaking the light hold he had with the red head, the inter workings of his own mind caused him to lightly smiled at Gaara.

"Go ahead, I will follow you shortly, believe it" Naruto spoke with a hint of joy in his voice, as if he had…a plan.

Gaara's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he nodded and began to climb the hill back toward Shukaku's room. He did not fail to notice the grass was thinner and what was left was crunching under his feet, as if it were dead. He could see the door to his own mind, wooden carved with the image of Shukaku bathing in the beams of the moon. He turned the silver knob and pulled the door open. The landscape changed as he crossed the threshold, leaving Naruto's mind.

"I told you not to go in there" Shukaku chided without turning to look at its jinchūriki.

"Naruto is coming out" Gaara said with slight annoyance in his voice. The racoondog immediately jumped up and turned to face the Kazekage.

"Kurama let you talk to him?!" Gaara nodded in response as he sat down cross legged before his bijuu and focused his chakra to pull out of his own mind, he was not as skilled at it as Naruto was. As he was pulled though the darkness into consciousness he heard Shukaku shout behind him, "Man, that old fox must like you!"

Gaara opened his eyes and sat up. He gently pulled down Naruto's hospital dress and pulled up the white blanket. Looking around the sanitary white room he noticed black robes of mourning and the Hokage robes and hat, his assistant must have brought them in while he was in the jinchūriki rooms. Gaara pulled a scroll from his weapons pouch as he bit his thumb to draw a drop of blood. Channeling his chakra he swiped his bloodied thumb across the parchment and pulled forth his Kazekage attire, the damn thing was too troublesome to wear anywhere except an important event.

He donned his robes and turned back to the bed in time to watch as Naruto's eyes fluttered open, only to squeeze shut once more due to pain from the external brightness. He opened his mouth as if to speak but closed his dry lips and swallowed, appearing as if he swallowed a desert and needed water.

Pouring water into the cup from the pitcher on the stand, Gaara pushed it silently against his friend's lips, commanding him to drink. One of Naruto's hands found the Styrofoam cup and aided the soothing liquid passed his parched lips and down his dry throat. He slowly opened his eyes once more and tried to sit up.

"What time is his service?"

"Three" his eyes were drawn to the clock on the wall, it was already 2:28pm

"I should get ready then" Naruto lifted the cover of his blanket and threw it across the bed, exposing his muscular legs. Turning away, the Kazekage stood and walked over to the awaiting clothes laid out for Naruto.

"Clothes have been left for you, can you dress yourself or should I ring for an assistant?" he grabbed the clothes and dropped them on Naruto's open lap.

"I think I can manage" the Hokage answered as he began to remove the hospital dressing gown.

"I will wait outside" Gaara crossed the room and opened the plain wooden door. On the other side sat Hinata in a worn chair she had pulled from the waiting room to stand-or sit- guard. Naruto being unconscious meant that the young violet haired Kunoichi was to take over several of his duties, the rest were taken up by Konaha's chief strategist, Nara Shikamaru. For the first time, Gaara was able to really look at her. Her face was drawn and tired, her eyes sunk into her head. She had lost weight from lack of eating since the last time he saw her. Her hair, which usually fell in a sleek curtain, was frizzy. Her lavender and tan jacket had a stain on the shoulder, most likely baby vomit. He wanted Naruto to see her like this, to see what he was doing to those around him.

"He is awake. If you plan on attending the funeral, you may go and get ready. Naruto will be there"

She smiled at him, her large eyes lighting up with the knowledge that the Hokage would be alright. She rose from her seat and bowed her head as she slipped down the hall to go home to change, perhaps bathe for what looked like would be the first time in days.

Gaara took the seat she had vacated and waited for Naruto. He could hear the soft pats of the Hokage's naked feet on the sand colored tile as he moved around the room. His moves were slow, due to his muscles unused, yet with his stride held purpose. The rustle of fabrics accompanied the occasional soft curse.

Soon the footsteps began to move closer. The door knob turned slowly and was pulled back into the room, revealing Naruto. His normally tanned skin looked paler than normal, his scared cheeks were hallowed and his crystalline blue eyes sunk back in his head. The blond locks, which usually rivaled the sun, did not glow or bounce. The black morning kimono was clearly seen though the parted Hokage robes, the dark material only serving to emphasize the wearers haggard appearance. The effort to walk forward in even strides was clearly visible to anyone who watched. He nodded to the red head and zipped the robes of his office then the pair made their way out the door and across the village.

On their way to the former Uchiha compound, Naruto held his head high, walking though throngs of people casting sympathetic or condescending gazes from behind the fringe hanging in front of their bowed faces. The entire village, no the entire Ninja world, knew of the blondes dedication to saving the last of the cursed clan from himself, they all knew of the Hokage's love for the self-proclaimed avenger.

The walk was long and Naruto refused to swagger in a sign of weakness, he knew Sasuke would never want it that way. He was entrusted with the safety of the village, to show weakness would invite another attack.

They continued to walk, not paying attention to anyone around them, until they heard a voice calling them.

"Naruto-kun!" followed by the coo of a little one.

The blonde Hokage stopped in his tracks and waited for them to catch up. Hinata walked next to him, clad in a dark gray kimono, her violet locks tied up in knots on her head. Her arms held a bundle clad in white. He nodded at his assistant and gave a genuine smirk at his God-daughter, who extended her chubby arms up to him. Hinata giggled lightly at her own daughter's actions.

"Hey, Hitomi" Naruto pulled the little girl from her mother's arms. Her chocolate brown hair laid in wisps on her head, her light lavender eyes looked up at her 'Uncle'.

Nara Shikamaru would call the young Hyuuga the King, the one all the older ninja were to protect. The little one smacked her lips together after a big yawn and her eyes fluttered closed, content in the arms of the Hokage, the 'Queen' of pieces, the one with the greatest power to protect the King.

Naruto could feel his eyes fill with tears as he continued on his way toward the Uchiha compound. This was not how it was supposed to be, Sasuke was to be by his side as he continued to protect the king. Knowing that the one he loved was no longer out there somewhere, he lacked the drive to continue his duty; he lacked the ambition he always had, the inner spark to fuel him on.

They past though the falling stone gate, once it had stood as proudly as the clan. The Uchiha fan, which used to stand out on the pristine stone, was cracking and peeling. The street was deserted, the buildings reflecting the time they were left vacant. The blood and bodied had long since been cleaned and buried, now it was time for the last of their clan to join them.

Naruto handed Hitomi back to her mother and continued to walk on. The small gathering of battle hardened Ninja parted for the Hokage to walk through them as they stood among small grave stones denoting the slain Uchiha from years past. He walked on, taking his place next to the black casket with an Uchiha crest painted on the side. The lid contained a simple spread of wild flowers picked that morning, the war made it difficult to gather such luxuries as imported flowers.

Standing proudly above the flowers were three pictures. One framed in gold with Sasuke standing between his parents smiling. His mother smiled at the camera while his father appeared stern. Itachi stood off to the side, his face blank, and his black eyes lifeless. It was the last picture taken of the family; two nights later, Sasuke's family would be murdered. The second picture was from Naruto's bed stand. The simple glass frame held his most prized possession, a picture of the original Team Kakashi on the day they became a squad. Sakura stood in the center of the picture with a large smile and flowing pink hair. Kakashi stood behind her with a clear smile, which was evident, even though the fabric of his mask. Each of his hands rested on his other two students' heads. Naruto and Sasuke both scowled, one at the camera and the other at the raven haired Uchiha. The last picture was found on Sasuke's person. It had been placed in a frame for display. The picture was faded in creases where it had been folded and drops of old red brown blood stained the image, the corners had been burned. It was a picture Naruto had never seen before. He knew it was sometime after their battle with Zabuza, when he and Sasuke realized how great of a team they were together. Naruto was smiling while eating ramen and Sasuke was looking directly at him with a warm smirk on his face.

Biting his lip, Naruto turned from the casket and gazed over those in attendance. Tsunade, Shizune and Sai were there strictly to support Naruto, each looking worse for the wear. Tsunade had yet to fully recover from Pein's attach and was unable to hold any jutsu which revealed her true appearance. Heavy wrinkles marred her brow and around her mouth. Shizune looked tired, but otherwise uninjured. Sai stood with the emotionless mask he had learned from ROOT, only one scar disturbed his pristine pale flesh on his drawing arm. Iruka-sensei was there to support his blond student and Kakashi, who was taking Sasuke's death hardest after Naruto. Both men looked tired from long days of worry and physical exhaustion. Kakashi had recovered from Pein's attack and battled chakra exhaustion several times during the war. Those of the Konoha 11 who survived the war were also there in silent support for their friend.

Ino had lost a pale blue eye when a paper bomb exploded in her face and now wears her Hitai-_ate_ to cover it in the fashion of Kakashi. Shikamaru had appeared to age an additional 20 years with the loss of his teacher, then the guilt of losing his lover. Choji was killed by over using his own chakra to protect Shikamaru, while they were ambushed by Zetsu cones. Shino looked on; appearing unharmed, yet under his large amount of clothing rested a scar from a nearly fatal injury to the chest. Beside him, his fiancée, Tenten stood missing two fingers on her right hand and had a jagged scar around her upper arm. Kiba stood on the other side of Shino, with a white and blue puppy in his clothes. The puppies sire, Akamaru, had died protecting his master in the same ambush that cost Choji his life. Hinata stood next to her teammates, Hitomi in her arms. She was the only one not marked physically from the war, but mentally she was scared deeply, she had lost her little sister and her father as well as her lover and her daughter lost her father. Neji died while protecting Hinata and Naruto from the 10 tails, the heiress later discovered she was expecting his child. Lee's injuries from the Chuunin exams were re-injured and he was paralyzed from the waist down, and currently in a wheelchair. His lover and teacher, Gai, stood by his side with a hand on his shoulder. Sakura stood with them, her once vibrant, 'youthful', spring green eyes were a shell of what they once were, her pink hair lacked its shine, and her arm was wrapped up in a white cast, her injury was not life threatening, so it was not healed with the valued chakra of the medics, her arm would make a full recovery.

Naruto rested his hand behind him on the casket. He knew Sasuke's body was inside, but Sasuke was not. The sizzling chakra that swirled in the Uchiha's veins was not able to be found. To prevent his friends from watching him cry, he turned to face the casket. It hurt worse than losing his mentor; the pain was only comparable to when he lost Gaara. It was as if someone was scrapping his insides out with a spoon, slowly, adding salt to the gaping wound in his heart, one crystal white, cubic grain at a time.

He was jolted back into motion when he felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of the former Hokage. Tsunade's chocolate brown eyes held sympathy; she remembered the pain well, when she lost Dan, then later, Jiraiya, she had no choice but to herself up and move forward. She was a ninja, and death was a substantial part of the ninja way of life.

"It's time, brat" she muttered softly.

The Hokage rubbed his eyes on the sleeve of his tan robes. Clearing his throat he turned to address the gathering.

"Uchiha Sas-Sasuke was very important to me…you already knew that" a dry humorless chuckle past through his lips. "He was the first bond I ever made, the first person to not hide in fear of me, because of Kyuubi. He was the first person who challenged me in a way that I could grow; in a lot of ways he was my first teacher. He was my drive to become a great ninja. I initially wanted to be Hokage so people would treat me better, but after he left, my goal was to become Hokage so he would have a place to come home to. He spent so much time looking for his home, he didn't realize Home is where someone is thinking about you, his home has always been right here," he turned to the casket "Welcome home, teme, I love you" he whispered. Spurring his muscles into motion, the blonde Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, walked past everyone gathered, not bothering to look back, it was too painful to be without him.

* * *

**A/N: This story is super difficult for me to write-hence the really long update times- but this story might be my favorite of all (next to someday in the future)…this sucker is my baby!**


End file.
